Coudy Skies
by Infinite Snow
Summary: A request from SayDeath001 - "In a symbolic term, it signifies a clean slate. You could have made several mistakes, but you can now start over again." [Youichi/Mikan]


Mikan pushed her auburn hair back. She long decided to ditch her pigrails and even out her bangs so there was no split between them. This was her revenge to Hyuuga Natsume for dumping her after the huge drama of her first two years in Gakuen Alice.

Starting a new chapter in her life, being in middle school, a Special Star, in Special Ability, and a single girl.

How was this revenge? I'll tell you. Because of putting her hair in pigtails, boys thought it was ugly and most didn't care about making a move on Mikan. But when she undid her childish hairdo and straightened it out, it revealed her true natural beauty, just like her mother, Azumi Yuka.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Mikan took her umbrella from her bag, and unfolded it as she came outside. Around her, students were making a run for their dormitories because they ignored teachers' warnings of rain that day. But Mikan came prepared.

Mikan inhaled the fresh earth smell unleashing like it does whenever it rains. Part of why when she became single, she started to muse about cloudy days.

Mikan used to love sunny days. It was bright, warm, and happy. But it was prone to giving her a lot of allergies. But she didn't care back then. She just wanted to see the beautiful golden sun sparkle in a clear blue pristine sky.

But now, she has taken a liking towards cloudy days. The sky would be white, gray even. Pristine snow colored, printer paper white, the sun would be blocked. It was depressing, but it smelled so much clearer and she knew she was guaranteed a day free of allergens.

Mikan snapped out of her day dream and enjoyed her walk back to her dormitory, loving the sound of pitter patter on her umbrella and watching the beautiful splash the droplets made bravado of when they hit the concrete pavement.

"Ugh, it is such a depressing day today," a monotone voice grumbled.

"It is not a normal thing for you to whine, Hotaru. What happened?" Mikan turned around under white cat umbrella to face Hotaru who had a black bunny umbrella, standing next to you.

"Ruka and I had a fight today," Hotaru sighed, glad Mikan was willing to hear her out.

"Tell," Mikan nodded.

"He was just being surrounded by girls and he didn't do anything to shake them off! I mean, if they are annoying, get rid of them!" Hotaru exclaimed, and then realized her situation, and mumbled a quick sorry to Mikan.

Mikan shook her head and said, "Did he flirt back?"

"No, but he just let them cling onto him," Hotaru sighed irritably.

"Hotaru, you should know Ruka-pyon is too kind to shake girls off. He wants to treat them right, for he acts like a gentlemen. But he only has you in his heart," Mikan sighed.

"How would you know?" Hotaru asked, though she hated challenging her sister like friend.

"He talks about you all the time to me," Mikan smiled, "Honestly it was too many times he would just go on and on. It was more like a lecture than a talk."

Hotaru was just speechless.

"So," Mikan said, "What was the fight about?"

"I asked him why didn't he just shake those girls off, and he said he didn't want to. So I just misunderstood and thought he liked hanging out with those girls more than me. And when I pressed him on that issue, he just yelled at me to quit being such a jealous, clingy and obsessive girlfriend," Hotaru said in a wavering tone, tears coming out of her purple eyes.

Mikan put a hand on Hotaru's shoulder and gently smiled, "Hotaru, cry just for today. Because no one will be able to tell if these water droplets from your face is coming from the rain or yourself."

Hotaru nodded and dropped her umbrella and took refugee under Mikan's, as she pulled the brunette into a tight hug and let out all her frustrations.

Later, when Hotaru brought herself together and they walked towards Mikan's dorm, they got the homework done for that weekend and then lounged on Mikan's bed, brushing a comb through their hair even though it was highly unnecessary.

"So," Hotaru started, "I heard you are having a hard time with getting over the Hyuuga brat?"

Mikan sighed miserably, "I do not know what to think of him. He did all of these sacrifices, almost killing himself for me and then he just dumps me. Bravado."

Hotaru also agreed, "I do not get it why he would harm himself so much just to let you go. He doesn't know what he is missing out on."

"A girl who he can flip the skirt up daily to see what underwear she decided to wear that day?" Mikan asked sarcastically.

"Oh forgot about that," Hotaru monotonously said.

Mikan plopped on her huge bed and sighed miserably.

"I meant he doesn't know how amazing you are and how selfless you are for others," Hotaru said, in an annoyed tone.

Mikan looked up from her pillow with an astonished look on her face. It melted into a smile and she said, "You always know how to brighten my day."

Hotaru grumbled, "Not as much as you do."

Mikan giggled, and Hotaru could only wonder, how could such an innocent girl just be good with a heartbreaking breakup with Hyuuga? That she will never know.

"How do you get over him so fast?" Hotaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"You know full aware what I mean," Hotaru pressed.

"It was all so fast and all too sudden. I didn't know what happened. It took me a lot of time to process what happened," Mikan shook her head, "It was a lot to handle."

"Doesn't take a genius to find that out," Hotaru rolled her eyes, "If I said he wants you back, would you take him back?"

"Why would he want me back so quickly?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Haven't you looked in a mirror before?" Hotaru asked, incredulously, "You look so pretty. Guys get attracted to pretty girls."

"But what's on the inside-" Mikan started.

"Is what really counts," Hotaru finished, "I know. But looks like he isn't that. But answer the question."

"I wouldn't," Mikan sighed and she looked at the cloudy sky.

"You seem to love cloudy skies so much. You scowl when it becomes bright blue again," Hotaru sighed along with her.

"Because cloudy skies promise rain, and a clean slate," Mikan sighed as she ran her hand along the window, "Just look at that beautiful white! Printer paper white! Pristine and untouched snow!"

Hotaru gave a grunt as she fell backwards onto Mikan's bed as she muttered, "I still liked the Mikan who loved clear skies."

Mikan thought about it. Well, she changed, didn't she? Clear skies just reminded her of her foolishness to think a future with Natsume existed. She turned back to the windowsill.

"Well, now I love cloudy days," Mikan sighed in admiration.

-x-

Mikan smiled when it was lunch time. She didn't want to go in the cafeteria and eat lunch with all the students were depressed. She would eat outside, where it is all cloudy and where the air smells fresh.

The brunette sat down on a nearby bench. She forgot about food the moment she sat down, but she made her mind up that it didn't matter at the moment.

As Mikan began to sniff the air around her, she was interrupted.

"Mikan?"

"Youichi?" Mikan asked, incredulously, "How did you survive all the vicious fangirls?"

"I do not know. Luck is on my side," Youichi laughed.

"To think, that when everyone realized you weren't as little as they thought, that you would get confession letters and chocolates on a regular basis," Mikan teased.

Youichi's cheeks bloomed a beautiful red.

"So what you doing here?" Mikan smiled big.

"I could ask you that," Youichi said back.

"I feel eating in a cafeteria with depressed students might not be good for me," Mikan tried her best to sound like a Learnt One.

Youichi rolled his eyes before blushing again and sitting next to Mikan. Mikan had looked back at the sky and she sighed in wonder as she marveled mentally at how beautiful the white sky was.

"Why are you so happy about a cloudy day?" Youichi asked.

"Are you one of the majorities who likes sunny days?" Mikan asked.

"Well, yes, but truth to be told I like them equally," Youichi confessed.

Mikan sighed and she looked at the sky, "It looks pure. It feels pure, and it signifies rain, which will wash all pollutants away. In a symbolic term, it signifies a clean slate. You could have made several mistakes, but you can now start over again."

"But cloudy days masks the sun," Youichi countered, "It symbolically describes masking your emotions. Mikan, what happened?"

Mikan's eyes widened. Even Hotaru wasn't this sharp to pick out her personal problems from vague things such as cloudy skies.

"Nothing," Mikan laughed, "Why would you ask that?"

"You used to like sunny skies only. You know, a bright blue sky without a cloud in it," Youichi looked at Mikan for an answer.

"Natsume," Mikan said in one simple sentence.

Youichi's fists clenched, and Mikan noticed it. She put a hand on one of his fists, easing out the tension between the fingers.

"Are you jealous?" Mikan asked. Youichi blushed but he abruptly stood up, alarming Mikan.

"Youichi? What happened-" Mikan started but got cut off.

"Natsume this, Natsume that! I know he risked his life for you and then just dumped you out of nowhere, but is he all you think about?!" Youichi yelled.

Mikan's eyes widened, not sure what to say. Now that she thought about it, Mikan did start to think more and more about Natsume after they split.

"Can't you understand what is right in front of you?" Youichi whispered harshly, and Mikan was starting to become scared.

"Youichi, I don't get what you mean!" Mikan yelled back.

"Before you and Natsume became a couple, you were the bright Mikan we all admired. You loved sunny days and you brought happiness to everyone. You made me fall in love with you!" Youichi yelled, mentally wanting to die for confessing at the wrong time. But his body had a mind of its own.

Mikan's heart pounded and her eyes widened if that was even possible at this point.

"And now that he just left you, you are all melancholy. He changed you so much! Cloudy days? This isn't the Mikan I met! I want the old Mikan back! The one that I love!" Youichi yelled so loud, he didn't care who heard his love confession to Mikan.

Before Mikan could get away, before she could scoot back, or before she could get up, Youichi scooped her face in his hands and brought her lips to his in a kiss. Youichi knew he wasn't her first kiss, knowing that went to Natsume. But he wouldn't share his first with anyone else than Mikan.

He was rough, but Mikan didn't process it. She just protested against his lips but Youichi wouldn't let go. Not until he kissed her for a long time and his lungs were burning with fire from lack of oxygen. He was sure Mikan wasn't holding out that great either.

He let go and disconnected their lips. He took a look at Mikan. Her hair falling around her shoulders was slightly disheveled. Her lips were bruised. Her top part of her uniform was slightly rumpled from the intense kiss. And her cheeks were a dark red from blush. But her eyes told a different story.

Her auburn eyes were trembling with fear and anger. Youichi knew he took it too far.

When he reached forward for Mikan, she just scooted out of his hand range. When he went to go hug her she just got up quickly. When he attempted to talk to her, she just turned around with her books and ran to the main building.

Youichi roughly shoved a hand through his hair. He officially screwed up his love confession.

-x-

Mikan couldn't hold it after the last bell came. She knew it was a lazy week for all the festivities so she could cry all she wanted in her bed.

Jamming her key in her bedroom, Mikan swung it open not caring who was in there.

"Mikan?" A girly voice asked.

Mikan looked, to see Hotaru. She had her key, but Mikan was disappointed to see that it wasn't Youichi calling out her name.

Mikan's petite face filled with angry tears as she launched herself face-first in bed. Before she could completely hide her face away, Hotaru saw it.

"Mikan, who did this to you?" Hotaru asked with an edge of horror.

"Youichi," Mikan mumbled.

"I'll be right back," Hotaru darkly muttered.

-x-

"Where is that idiot?" Hotaru darkly murmured. Then she spot Youichi out of her eye, sitting on some random bench.

"You!" Hotaru fumed.

"Me?" Youichi asked dryly. Hotaru glared, making him regret his stupid comeback.

"You young man go fix it!" Hotaru yelled.

"Fix what?" Youichi tried to play dumb.

Hotaru growled and her nostrils flared. She grabbed the boy by his collar and showed him what kind of strength she has but never showed off. Youichi started to struggle but Hotaru held him in the position firmly as she glared him in the eyes.

"You go frigging back there and apologize to her!" Hotaru spat.

Youichi's eyes widened.

"You made her cry. I don't like it when ANYONE makes her cry. I thought about it and I think she likes you. Now after your little forceful confession today, I do not think she wants to face you ever again," Hotaru glared, "And you are going to fix it."

Hotaru lowered him to the ground and handed him some paper.

"What is this?" Youichi asked.

"Her room number in the girls dormitories," Hotaru shot him a look before saying, "I got my eyes on you."

Then she disappeared.

-x-

Mikan was crying her heart out. After Youichi yelled at her today, she wanted to just crawl in a hole and die. How blind has she been this whole time?

A soft knock resounded at the door. Thinking it was Hotaru, she opened the door. Only to see Youichi.

She was about to close the door on his face when he stopped her.

"Mikan, can we talk?" Youichi asked. Mikan wanted to scoff. Talk her head.

But Mikan didn't get a say in yes or no because he was dragging her off to the park where they had the big blowoff earlier the day.

Youichi turned around and sheepishly shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched Mikan hastily fix her perfect hair and dab at her swollen eyes.

"I said it too loudly and harshly, but I will say it again," Youichi murmured and Mikan's heart sped up.

"I love you, Mikan Sakura Yukihira. Will you be my girlfriend?" Youichi shyly asked. Mikan warmly smiled, making Youichi blush and anticipate rejection.

He was surprised when Mikan's lips met his instead. Smiling into the soft kiss, he wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend.

During the kiss, Mikan opened her eyes and saw, in the cloudy sky, was a patch of pale blue sky peeking through with sunlight.

Maybe this could work.

-x-

A/N: Love you, SayDeath001! Your nice PM's made me actually have inspiration for your GA oneshot request! Hope you love your YXM fluffy! :D


End file.
